Missing
by Shadey13
Summary: When Henry gets kidnapped the BAU steps in to help JJ find her son. One member takes a special interest in finding the young boy. Rated for language and later chapters. JJ/Emily  a little of JJ/Will  Please read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Everyone. This is my first story and i know that doesn't sound too encouraging for you to read it but i would love it if you could and review. Tell me if i'm doing anything wrong or anything like that. Obviously i don't own anything except this wonderful computer that i am writing this on. This is rated T for language and possibly later chapters... Please enjoy! **

Agent Jennifer Jareau rushed towards the police line surrounding the mall. Before the police officer had time to get a word out, she quickly flashed her FBI badge. The officer nodded and lifted the police tape for the media liaison to pass. Following right on her tail was her beloved team, including her best friend Penelope Garcia who technically wasn't really on the team but is the team's personal technical analysis and 'Goddess of All Knowledge'. Garcia wasn't really here for the case though. Rarely did she travel with the team. Especially when it's in D.C. but Garcia insisted she came to help JJ and catch the bastard that stole her Godson.

Bursting through the front doors to the mall, JJ walked straight up to a tall droopy faced man. "What the HELL have you done?" she yelled in Will LaMontagne's face.

"JJ, Baby, I'm so sorry." The southern man begged for JJ forgiveness even though he knew he didn't deserve it. He was only suppose to go out and get Henry, their son, some new clothes since he was growing so fast. Now he lost his only son and if he doesn't find him he will lose his fiancé too. He reached out to pull her into a hug but JJ pulled away and turned to the head officer.

"Where is my baby?" JJ cried hysterically. Pleading with the large officer in front of her.

"I'm sorry, ma'am but we have no lead so far. We do believe he is still in the mall though and it is on total lock down. I promise we will find him." the officer tried to reason with the distressed woman.

At that moment the rest of the team caught up with JJ. Hearing that there was no leads broke JJ down even more. Garcia braced herself for the hug she was sure JJ would collapse into, but was shocked when she saw her fall into the arms of Special Agent Emily Prentiss. In fact, everyone was shocked, including Emily, but she soon recovered and comforted her friend. It wasn't as though Emily and JJ didn't trust each other, everyone was just use to Garcia being the one to comfort the team, especially JJ.

"Shh, it's going to be okay," Emily soothed the sobbing women in her arms.

"How can you say that with all the stuff we see?" JJ choked out.

"Because everyone is here to catch this son of bitch and you know we all will." JJ clung tighter to Emily and cried harder. Hotch turned to the team and started handing out assignments to the different members of the team.

"Garcia, look at every single security camera. I need to find everything can get off every camera." Hotch said in a stern voice. "Morgan and Reid I want you to start interviewing witnesses. Dave go with Will to examine where Henry was last seen. Prentiss," He paused and looked at JJ still hanging on to the older agent. "Take care of JJ."

"No Hotch, I need to be a part of this." JJ quickly said with urgency, twirling out of Emily's arms.

"I know how you feel, but right now you are in no shape to help." Hotch stated with an even voice.

JJ started to protest, when Emily stepped in. "Come Jayje. I'll keep you posted with everything. Right now, you just need to rest." She then took the blonde's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. JJ turned and looked up at the brunette, searching her eyes, then gave a small nod. "'Kay, come on lets go sit down." Emily led JJ to a near by coffee shop and sat her down on the couch. "Do you want me to get you something to drink?"

JJ shook her head, "No can you just sit with me?" Emily nodded her head and sat beside JJ on the leather couch. JJ scooted closer and hugged Emily's arm close.

"Hey," Emily got her attention. "Everything is going to be okay." She smiled down to help her in some way. JJ eyes fell upon the older woman's lips. Her smile was sweet and looked so beautiful. Emily was caught off guard by the intense stare JJ had on her mouth. "Tell me about Henry." She quickly change the subject. Now was not the time to profile JJ strange behavior around her lately.

"You know about him, Em. You visited him before." JJ said, shaking herself out of her trance.

"No, that's not the same. No one knows him like you… well, maybe Garcia."

JJ let out an emotionless chuckle. "Well, you're his favorite." she admitted with a small sad smile.

"What?"

"Yeah, he always asks for Princess Emmy."

"Princess?" Emily gave JJ the most confused look she has ever given.

"Yeah I think he heard Hotch call you Prentiss one time and thought he said Princess. Do you know you're the only one I've heard him call by name?"

"Really?" JJ nodded. "Well, I'm perfectly fine being a Princess, but I am NOT wearing a tutu." at that, JJ busted up laughing. Completely forgetting about why she was here. Out side the coffee shop, Will and Morgan were walking towards the girl and witnessed the large smile spread across the young woman's face. Seeing this action between the two made Will feel a twinge of jealousy. He reasoned in his head that they were close friends and it was a good thing that JJ wasn't wallowing. Still, he couldn't help but wish that he was the one holding JJ and helping her feel better.

Morgan saw the interaction too, and hated to interrupt it, but he still took those few steps toward the door. "Hey," the two girls looked up and saw the dark man standing in the door way. "Em, Hotch needs you," he said with a professional voice. Emily nodded and looked down at JJ who was still clinging to her arm.

"I'll be right back and let you know what's happening." She reassured the young woman, but one look at the broken face told her that she wasn't going anywhere. "Morgan, can stay with her?" she searched for a replacement.

"I'll stay with her," Will spoke up before Morgan, hoping to become the one that makes JJ smile again. But with one look at JJ's face, you could tell that she was less than thrilled with that idea.

"Actually, Garcia wants you to look at some of the video footage, Will." Morgan said, and JJ let out a sigh in her head, but still hasn't let go of Emily's arm. Will didn't hide the disappointment as he walked out towards the security office. "I'll be glad to stay with you JJ." Morgan said stepping in more towards the two agents.

Emily finally squirmed out of JJ's grasp and stood up next to Morgan. "I'll be right back." She said to JJ, then turned and whispered to Morgan, "Take care of her."

"Of, course." he replied with a nod, then sat down next to JJ. Once Emily was out of the shop, Morgan grabbed JJ's hand and gave it a squeeze and everything went silent. "So what got that smile on your face earlier, cause I could really use some help with this comforting thing." Derek broke the ice first.

JJ let out a small smile at the thought of her conversation with Emily. "Picturing Prentiss in a tutu." Morgan busted up laughing.

"How in the world did you get on that topic?" He asked in astonishment.

"You need me Hotch?" Emily said walking toward her unit chief. He was standing next to some potential witnesses. It would take forever to interview everyone. There had to be more than 300 people in the mall. Not including workers.

"Uh, yeah you're better with the children, so I want you to start interviewing them, see if they saw anything weird going on in the children's section at the time." Hotch ordered in a strong voice. He was stressed and worried about JJ. He knew what it was like to have your child in the hands of an unsub and it wasn't an easy thing to go through. Emily nodded and went to walk away, but was stopped by Hotch's voice. "Prentiss!" she turned around to face her boss. "How is she holding up?"

"Like any mother who has just found out that their child has been kidnapped." was Emily's simple answer. Hotchner nodded in understanding then let her go ahead to question the children. She walked up to a little boy around ten years old. Hotch had all the people that were around where Henry was abducted separate from the others. There were four children that had been nearby at the time and no one knew how to talk to children quite as well as Emily. The dark haired boy was standing next to his mother as she held him protectively to her side.

"Hi, I'm Agent Prentiss," Emily introduced herself to the young mother, sticking out her hand. "I was wondering if I could talk to your son?" She used a soft, cautious voice, but it didn't do anything for the terrified mother.

"Why do you have to talk to him?" The mother spat paranoid. "He's just a little boy, he won't know anything. He's not the kidnapper either." She rambled, too afraid to let go of her son.

"I understand that ma'am, but children are actually more perceptive than you might think. He could have saw something that most would dismiss. Children tend to stare off more than adults, who focus more." Emily tried to explain how crucial this was.

"Are you saying that I'm so ignorant that I can't help more than my own boy?" The mother got defensive.

"Not at all, ma'am. I'm only saying he can be of great value to our investigation." The woman look skeptical. "Listen, I understand you are on high alert and you think that this could have just as easily been your son that was taken, but that is why you should understand that we need to use everything we can think of to help this mother find her child." Emily purposefully left out the fact that she knew the victim's mother.

Reluctantly the woman loosened her grip on her son and looked up at the older agent. "Take care of him. He's just a kid." Emily nodded and guided the child over to a more secluded place.

Morgan's laughter subsided slowly as he waited for JJ to explain the randomness of picturing Emily Prentiss in a tutu. "We started talking about how Henry called her Princess Emmy and she said that she didn't mind being a princess as long as she didn't have to wear a tutu." Morgan chuckled again.

"You know, I think out of everyone on the team, I've only heard that little boy say Emily's name." Morgan admitted and JJ let out a small smile that didn't really reach her eyes.

"That's what I told her." JJ admitted. "God, Morgan we have to find him!" she started to cry again, finally remember the reason for being in this position. Morgan pulled her into a hug, but it wasn't the same as being held by Emily. Morgan was full of hard biceps and a muscular chest. Emily's thin arms offer soft comfort. She not that the comfort from Morgan didn't help, but she much preferred to be in someone else's arms and that sadly it wasn't the arms of her fiancé.

"We'll find him, and I'm sure that we will be taking turns kicking this unsub's ass." Morgan reassured her with all confidence. With no doubt he knew his last statement was true. When they found this son of a bitch everyone on the team would gladly break protocol and beat him to a pulp. He was so sure that he would almost bet that even Garcia take a gun to the guys head.

Emily sat down with the young boy at one of the tables and handed him a bottle of water. "Are you thirsty?" She asked setting the water in front of the boy on the table. The kid just shook his head shyly. "My name's Emily. What's your's?" She introduced herself to help make the kid more comfortable.

"Matthew," he said in a small voice, avoiding eye contact with Prentiss.

"Hi, Matthew. Do you know what's going on?" Emily said gently. She had to slowly get him to talk. She knew a kid can't be rushed and can get easily frustrated if they are.

"Some kid's been stolen." Matthew said, remembering his mother's mumbles about how she was glad he wasn't the one that was taken.

"That's right," Emily replied lightly, "Matthew, have you seen this little boy?" She handed him the picture JJ let the team borrow to show around. Matthew took a quick glance at the picture and nodded his head when he looked away. "Did you see who he was with?"

"He walked into the store with a man."

"What did the man look like?" Emily prodded.

"Short hair, tall. He had a long head. He talked kinda funny too."

Emily sighed and took out another picture. "Did he look like this?" she asked Matthew showing him the picture of Will.

"Yeah, that's him." Matthew nodded.

"Okay, Matthew, I'm going to ask you to close your eyes and picture everything I say okay?" Emily asked softly, hopping she can get something out of his memory. Matthew slowly nodded. "'Kay, now close your eyes," Matthew did as he was told. "Now, you've just entered the store, go through what you did,"

_Flashback…_

_I walked into the store with mommy and she immediately walked over to the close that didn't cost as much as the others. She was looking at the pants when I turned and saw the little blond boy enter with the tall guy. He was looking around with wide eyes and I thought that this was probably his first time at the mall. Mommy saw the tall guy and smiled at him. I knew the look she gave him, it's the look she gives all the guys she likes. When the man saw her he walked over with his own smile and his little boy followed him. _

"_I'm Clarissa," Mommy said and stuck out her hand to the guy. "and this is my son, Matthew." the tall guy smiled at her and didn't even look at me. _

"_Will," I think the guys name was, but I just rolled my eyes and looked at the little boy. "and this is Henry." _

"_Mattie, why don't you keep Henry company while I talk with Mr. Will." This wasn't the first time Mom dismissed me for a guy, so I just took Henry to look at the toys. I think daddy called what mom likes to do… flirting. She would toss her hair and lean forward a lot. Anyways, Henry was looking at this really cool remote control car when a lady walked over to us. She said she was Henry's mom, but she called him a different name. She looked like him though. After she picked him up he started getting mad because he wanted to keep playing and didn't want to go, but she took him anyways. _

_When I came back to Mom, she gave the tall guy her number. He smiled and accepted it and then turned to me and asked where Henry was and I said his mommy came and got him. And that's when he started to get panicked and I got on the phone and then mommy took me out of the store and then all this happened._

…_End of Flashback_

Emily had fire burning in her eyes. Will had gone off and flirted with another woman, who was not his fiancé and because he was too horny to watch his son, Henry was taken right under his nose. Once she saw him again she was going to break his nose. Matthew mistook her anger towards Will for anger for him and he started crying and saying he was so sorry. Just then, Emily was snapped out of her fantasies of beating the southerner to a pulp.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Matthew cried harder.

"No, no, no. It's okay. I'm not mad at you. I'm sorry." Emily calmed the boy down and his crying subsided. "Matthew, can you tell me what this woman looked like?"

Matthew took his time to stop from choking on his tears and nodded, "She was around mommy's height and really blonde and had a big hat on."

"What else was she wearing?" Emily pressed, glad that someone had seen the person who kidnapped her friend's son.

"Um…" Matthew struggled and closed his eyes tight. "Blue jeans and a white t-shirt with black writing on it." That narrowed it down to 70% of the mall. "She was really skinny too."

Emily nodded and decided that was all she was going to get out of the boy. "Okay, thank you Matthew. You really helped." she offered him a smile and he returned it. "You can go back to," _your whore of a _"mom, now." Matthew nodded and ran back over to his mom and Emily got up to go tell Hotch about how their bastard was a bitch.

Emily found Hotch in the coffee shop with Morgan and JJ. He was standing up talking to JJ who was still broken down in Morgan's arms. Emily's heart broke to see JJ like that and she would do anything to change places with her. Then, her anger rose once again remembering JJ was crying all because the man she loves went off to flirt with some one else. From what Emily had heard Matthew say, she had already worked out a rough draft profile. The unsub was a delusional woman who saw Henry as her son, which she probably lost in some way and is now thinks that Henry is her real son and most likely this woman won't give him up too easily.

Emily sighed and walked into the coffee shop. Everyone looked up at her waiting to see what she had to say. "I know more about our unsub," but she stopped when she heard someone walk in behind her. She turned and saw it was none other than Will. "but first," she said just loud enough for everyone in the room to hear, then she walked straight up to will and swung her fist right into his nose.

"Oh, my God," JJ yelped and shot up from the couch.

"What the Hell?" Will yelled holding his now bleeding nose.

"Prentiss!" Hotch and Morgan yelled together, running to hold her back.

"Next time you think about leaving your kid unsupervised while you flirt with some random bitch, DON"T!" Emily shouted at the former detective and spat at him. She finally wriggled free of the two grown men and turned to Hotch. "Or Unsub is a delusional blonde woman that thinks Henry is her son." Then she stormed out of the shop in search of an escape, leaving everyone there wide eyed, excluding Will who was still squinting from the pain in his now broken nose.

**Ok, this is Chapter 1. Tell me what you think. Hope your liking it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews. I really appreciate them. I will try to update frequently but school is starting soon, so i don't how frequent it will be. I'm going to try not to make this a really long story. Maybe about four or five chapters. But still thanks for all your support. Hope you enjoy chapter 2. **

Emily started walking to no destination in particular, she just knew that she couldn't stay back there. She knew that Hotch would come up to her and tell her that she shouldn't let her emotions get the better of her and that she needed to stay focus on getting Henry back. Then if he was really mad he might suspend her from this investigation and she couldn't let him do that because she had find Henry. Granted, she wouldn't have to find him if Will wasn't such a horn dog and could actually look after his own son. At that thought, she didn't really care if Hotch yelled at her anymore, it was totally worth it. Will deserved that punch in the face and she didn't regret a moment of it.

Before Emily knew it she was standing right out side the security room where she knew Garcia was. She sighed, because she knew Garcia would find out anyways and might as well get it over with. She pushed open the door and sat next to the self-proclaimed goddess, and stared at the dozens of screens in front of her. "Hey, Garcia did you happen to see a blond woman in blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a large hat anywhere?" Emily asked remembering what Matthew had told her.

"Let me check, pussy cat." Garcia said and started typing something into the computers and looked across all the screens. She reached over to grab her drink without taking her eyes off the screen. When she didn't feel it, she looked down and saw Emily's bruised hand being cradled by her other hand and let out a gasp. Emily quickly looked at Garcia, hoping she had found something of importance, but also dreading what it could be. "What happened to your hand?" Garcia let out and grabbed the older woman's right hand.

"Ow, Garcia." Emily gasped when Garcia grabbed it too tightly.

"Well, what did you do? Punch a wall?"

"No," Emily let out slowly. "I punched a face."

"WHAT?" Emily jerked back at the volume of Garcia's voice. "WHO?"

"Will." Emily said with disgust. She usually tried to hide the disgust in her voice when she said the southerner's name, but right now she really didn't care.

"WHAT?"

"Garcia, voice!" Emily said sternly. She was pretty sure that if Garcia got any louder the whole mall would be able to hear her. Garcia calmed herself down and then looked pointedly at Emily.

"Why in the world did you punch Will?" she said as calmly as she could, but her voice still had a stressed tone.

"Cause that unfaithful son of a bitch lost Henry because he was too busy chatting up some dark haired, big breasted bimbo." Emily said, anger rising with every word. Her eyes squinted harshly thinking about him.

"What? That doesn't sound like Will." Garcia tried to reason. "I mean he is completely devoted to JJ. He even quit his job to be with her and Henry."

Emily rolled her eyes, "That's what I thought too, but I was interviewing this kid and he saw Will and his mom flirting while this blond woman came up and snatched Henry, kicking and scream right behind Will's back. I bet that low life still has the woman's card on him."

"Aw, Pussy Cat, don't you think your over reacting just a little. I mean this kid probably just saw Will asking his mom some question about what he should get Henry. He is a guy you know and shopping isn't really in his nature." Garcia said. She truly didn't believe Will could be unfaithful. He was a good ol' fashion southerner who takes responsibility and puts all his heart into someone he loves… isn't he?

Emily's mind was reeling! She couldn't believe Garcia didn't believe her! She only wished that what she was saying wasn't true, but Matthew specifically told her that they were flirting. If only there were security cameras on them, but the security camera in that store was only in the dressing rooms and on the cash register. Then, Emily had an idea!

"Garcia, pull up the camera for the store Will and Henry were in when he was taken." Emily blurted out with anticipation.

"Honey, it's only on the cashier. You wont see anything." Garcia said sadly, thinking that the older agent just wanted to prove her point with video tape of Will cheating.

"I know just do it." Emily let out. The tech whiz didn't have to be told twice. With a few clacks of the keys, the main screen showed the abandoned cash register. "Now go back to when Will and Henry were there." Emily ordered. Looking at the screen as closely as she could.

"Okay, this is the time they entered the store," Garcia informed the jittery brunette.

Emily looked around the screen then jumped, "Can you zoom in and get a reflection off that window?" Emily asked pointing to the window behind the desk.

"Do you know who you are talking to my young Princess?" Garcia said, while tapping on the keys again. Emily turned and stared at Garcia, taking her eyes off the screen for the first time since she had this epiphany. Garcia turned her head sensing Emily's stare. "Sorry, that's what Henry calls you." she explained.

Emily let a small smile pull at her lips, "Yeah, I know." then she shook herself out of her trance and looked back at the screen. She waited staring at the reflection of a clothing rack for a few minutes, when she finally saw someone pass the screen. "There! Stop it!" She responded urgently. Garcia quickly pressed the pause button. There in the reflection of the glass window was a woman wearing a large sun hat. "Can you get a facial recognition from that?" Emily asked desperately.

"I can try," Garcia went to work pulling up every thing she need, but ultimately got nothing. "No, the reflection is too transparent. I'm sorry." The technician apologized, mad that she couldn't help.

"Damn it!" Emily slammed her fist down on the table in front of her, forgetting about her bruises. "Shit!" she grabbed her hand in pain. Garcia stood up and walked over to her.

"Come on, let's get you some ice." The colorful woman put her arm around the older agent and guided her out of the security office. They made their way to the cafeteria area and went to a soda fountain. Garcia got some ice and wrapped it up in some paper towels and gently put it on Emily's hand. Emily grabbed the ice from her friend and held it on her knuckles, hissing slightly at the pain. "So, how did it feel?" Emily looked at Garcia confused. "Oh, come on, we both know you never really liked Will. It had to make you feel good punching him."

Emily chuckled, "Yeah, but I did like Will before." She defended herself.

"No you didn't, you were happy for JJ. You even encouraged her to go for him because you knew she was falling for him, but you never really liked him personally."

"How did you know I encouraged her?"

Garcia rolled her eyes and Emily laughed. "Actually, JJ told me after she finally admitted she was seeing Mr. New Orleans." Garcia left out how disappointed her lovely blond friend sounded when she told her that. Emily looked down at the table and nodded. "That brings me to the question, why don't you like him?" Garcia asked curiously.

Emily paused to think about that one. She never really knew why she hated Will so much, she just never got that 'okay feeling' with him. It was like they were two magnets, facing the wrong way so instead of being attracted to each other, they pushed away as much as they could. But she knew that JJ liked him and when she told her friend to go after him, she thought it was for the best because she saw the signs that JJ was holding back from him and she wanted her friend to be happy. But why did she get the feeling like she just wanted him out of the picture?

Garcia stared at Emily intently as she watched the little wheels turning in her brain. From the beginning she knew Emily hated Will. Just the way she would say his name with that subtle hint of disgust, tipped Garcia off. But she knew deep inside the reason for it. She noticed all the little glances and little sparks of jealousy Emily would get when she saw the two lovers together. But Emily was real good at hiding it too. Compartmentalizing she would call it. Anytime she was around anyone, she would act like she was so happy for JJ and Will. And maybe she was, but not fully and Garcia knew why.

JJ stood frozen, staring at where Emily walked out of coffee shop. She couldn't help but think about what Emily had said, _"Next time you think about leaving your kid unsupervised while you flirt with some random bitch, DON"T!" _What was she talking about. There was no way Will was flirting with someone else and not paying attention to their son. That's just not like Will. He loves Henry. He loves her… right? She looked down at the bleeding man on the floor. Morgan and Hotch were helping him up at the moment and looking at the damage their co-worker did to his face. It had stayed silent for what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes.

"That crazy, bitch." Will mumbled through his hand that were still holding his nose, covered in blood. Right then, both men helping him let go and stepped back, causing Will to stagger a little, losing his balance.

"Watch what you call her," Morgan threatened. "'cause I know at least five people willing to break more than your nose for that." Will finally composed to himself enough to stand on his own. JJ hadn't moved from her spot by the couch the whole time. She was too confused as to why she was worried, not about Will, but Emily.

Will looked up at his fiancé's worried gaze, mistaking it as worry for himself. "Aw, JJ, it's not as bad as it looks." He said reassuringly. JJ just stared back at him questioningly. "It's just a little blood," JJ just shook her head at him.

"You were FLIRTING with someone else while OUR son got kidnapped?" she yelled at him beyond pissed now. Morgan and Hotch looked back at her confused, then remembering what Emily had said before she left and then stared daggers at Will.

"JJ, your not really believing that!" Will said now getting defensive. He didn't know how Emily knew that he had been flirting with that mom, but he wasn't about to admit that she was right. The only reason why he even gave in to her was because JJ had been practically ignoring him lately. He felt like he needed someone to need him and JJ wasn't giving that to him.

"I… I can't even look at you right now!" JJ spat, following Emily's foot steps out the door. She needed to talk to someone she could trust fully right now. That person was Garcia and Garcia only. JJ knew the tech had to be in the security room, working her magic and finding her son, and she shouldn't distract her, but she needed someone to talk to. She made it to the security room, but when she opened the door her faithful friend wasn't there. _Where are you when I need you, Pen? _JJ thought to herself. She didn't know who she was mad at more at this moment. Will for flirting with some stranger and losing her son, or Emily for losing control and punching Will and possibly getting kicked off the case.

It was a good two or three minutes that Emily and Garcia sat there lost in their own thoughts, when Reid and Rossi walked up to them. "What you girls doing?" Rossi asked as the two made it to the table. He took a quick glance Emily's hand, "You punched Will, huh?" He commented calmly. Garcia and Prentiss looked up at him asking him the same question with their eyes. "I saw him getting his face patched up on our way over here." He explained. As much fun as it would be to act like he was just that smart, the situation was too serious.

"Hotch wants us to meet up and start a profile." Reid informed the girls and they all stood up and walked towards the space they had claimed for the teams conference room. When they got to the room, Hotch and Morgan were already there setting up with some of the officers helping the team, including the head detective. Reid and Rossi stepped inside and took their positions next to Hotch. Garcia was told she could go back to the security room, where Hotch was sure JJ was there waiting for her.

Once Emily stepped in, Hotch grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side. "We'll talk later." he whispered harshly into the brunette's ear then let her go. Emily nodded and stood back up. The five profilers stood up straight and addressed the room full of officers. "The woman we are looking for is under the impression that we are here to take _her_ son away. She is delusional and probably went through a traumatic event that lead her to losing her real son." Hotch started to explain.

"Her real son bore a strong resemblance to the boy who has been abducted." Morgan continued. "She will do everything in her power to keep us from finding him and she will seem the most paranoid out all the people out there."

"She is a thin, Caucasian, blond and was wearing a large sun hat." Emily filled in some physical attributions. "Most likely blue eyes. She carries very similar features to the boy who was kidnapped."

"Do thorough interviews with everyone and keep in mind this profile we have just given you. Thank you." Rossi finally finished up. All the officers put their pencils and notepads away and left the conference room.

"Dave, take Morgan to go interview more witnesses." Hotch ordered. Rossi and Morgan nodded and left the room. "Reid, I want you to go help the search and rescue." Spencer copied Rossi and Morgan's actions. "Prentiss, we need to talk." Hotch said sternly, completely serious as always.

"I understand that, Hotch, but right now we need to find Henry." Emily said just as sternly as her boss. "I promise not to punch anyone else anymore and not let my emotions get the better of me."

Hotch looked Emily up and down, judging if he could trust her with that. He hardly trusted himself not to punch Will after he called Emily a bitch. Finally seeming like he trusted her enough he nodded. "Go and help Garcia with the security footage." He finally said, hoping that, that assignment would keep her out of trouble, just in case. Emily nodded and walked out of the room to head out to help Garcia. Hotch sighed, hoping that this case would be over fast. Then he walked off to help the search and rescue with Reid.

_Two hours ago - just after the kidnapping - Storage Unit in Mall. _

A tall Russian woman is dragging a crying little boy through one of the malls many storage units, frantic to find a hiding place for her and her boy. She came across a hidden door in the back, blocked by some light boxes. As she walked the screaming boy to the hidden door, she bent down and whispered to him in Russian. The little boy didn't seem to understand a word and kept crying for his Mom. This angered the Russian woman and she spoke harsh and clearly, "I. Am. Mama." then she threw the boy in through the door and closed it.

Once she was done, she walked back into the panic of the crowded mall. She put her large sun hat back on to hid her face and sat in a bench that she knew no camera could see. She wasn't going to lose her son again. She has cut her hair shorter and is wearing brown contacts, so hopefully no one will recognize her. Then she won't have to deal with these Americans and their stupid law about her not seeing her son.

Back in the storage unit, Henry continuously cried out for his mommy and banged on the door. His pleas weren't heard, because that unit had been abandoned for over a year and no one has gone in it since. He had finally cried himself to exhaustion. (it didn't help that the oxygen supply was limited.) The four year old had managed to fall asleep with in half hour and his last thoughts were begging for his personal super hero to come and save him, Princess Emmy.

**There you go. Hope you liked it. Chapter 3 coming soon... Please continue with reviewing. Anything you see that you want to point out go right ahead. :) Thanx!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, thanks again for the fantastic reviews. They really keep me going. This Chapter has a lot of longer paragraphs so bear with me please. Slight spoilers, but not much, nothing major. Again, thanks and enjoy...**

Dragging her feet, Emily worked her way towards the security room. On one hand, she was pissed that Hotch didn't trust her enough to be physically out there looking for her best friend's son. On the other hand, she was happy she wouldn't be seeing Will LaMontagne. Although she told Hotch that she wouldn't punch him again, she actually didn't know how she would react. Her brain was still boiling from what he did. But she was just glad that Hotch didn't kick her off the case. Maybe he knew that whether he did or not, she still would work on it. Nothing would stop her from finding Henry.

She reached the security room and didn't waste anytime. At the very least she would have Garcia to talk to while she was confined in the small space, barely big enough for two people. Not even knocking, she pushed open the door and almost ran into someone. Looking down, she saw JJ sitting on the ground with her back against the desk. Everyone in the room went silent, frozen awkwardly.

_Just a few minutes ago: _

JJ was waiting patiently in Garcia's chair in the security room. Oh, who was she kidding. She was about to explode if her friend didn't walk through the door with in the next minute. Low and behold, Garcia opened the door, only slightly shocked to see the small blond sitting in her chair. She figured that if JJ wasn't in the bathroom, puking up stomach acid and crying from all the drama, she was probably waiting for the technical analysis. JJ was one tough cookie, but losing your son and finding out your fiancé is unfaithful and has broke his nose, all in one day can send anyone over the edge.

Upon seeing her broken and confused face, Garcia dropped to her knees and wrapped her friend in a tight hug. JJ reciprocated, and let a fresh new set of tears fall from her eyes. Both woman were pretty sure that she has cried more in the last two hours than in her entire life. After a good two minutes of crying and comforting, JJ had settled her down again and pulled back from the hug. Garcia grabbed JJ's cheeks and wiped a few stray tears with the pad of her thumb.

"Talk to me Jay," Garcia said softly, wanting to help her friend with all that she could.

"I'm so sorry, you should be working." JJ stood up, but Garcia grabbed her hands to stop her. Taking her seat and turning JJ to face her, Garcia fixed her with the most serious stare, that said 'you are going to talk.' JJ sighed and gave in. "I've been having so many conflicting feelings!" She let out, throwing her hands in the air.

"That's understandable. A lot has happened today." Garcia kept her voice calm in contrast to how she treated Emily.

"Not just today," JJ fell to the floor and leaned back against the desk, pulling her knees to her chest. She sighed once again, getting ready for a long story. "I've always felt conflicting feelings towards her. When she first walked into the BAU and asked for help, I knew she was Elle's replacement and I hated her for that. As much as Elle could piss me off, she was still part of the family, but I needed to act professional. Still, I saw how eager she was for this and it reminded me of a kid getting just the toy she wanted for Christmas. Then she helped us out with Derek and she proved that she could be part of our family, but I still had my doubts about her, just like Hotch. And when Henkel kidnapped and tortured Reid, for some reason she was the only one who got through to me, but it bugged me that none of this horror effected her, while I was freaking out from just some dogs."

Garcia moved to interrupt to tell JJ that she had also seen the girl ripped to shreds and that could have been JJ if she hadn't shot those dogs, but then thought better of it. She didn't need to be reminded of that right now.

"After I met Will in New Orleans I thought he would be a good release from everything we worked with. He turned out to be a good distraction from Emily too, that's when I was finally able to let her into our circle. We started to have girl's nights, but old feelings started to surface again. I started to notice little things she did and found that I was starting to get fascinated by her. So, I started to visit Will more often in hopes of changing those feelings. Then I noticed her interaction with children and it amazed me of what a natural mother she was. Especially since she didn't have the best parental guidance when she was younger. And the feelings started up again."

Garcia was starting to smile at the story. She was thrilled to hear her suspicions voiced. She was so happy to hear JJ finally, and truly confide in her.

"Then you were shot" Garcia frowned at the memory. "and she was there to comfort me. While you were in surgery she took a hold of my hand and I didn't want anyone else to comfort me but her. Her touch just made everything feel a little better. The next few cases were hard on all of us and she was always there to comfort me in the end, so I visited Will less often. Then we had the case in Miami where Will showed up and it freaked me out. I was starting to wonder which one I really wanted. Next thing I knew Will asked if I wanted to break it off, and that was my escape. I took it as a sign that I was suppose to go after Emily. But she had to screw it up and tell me to go for Will and I took that as a sign that she didn't like me in that way so I ran after Will and went back into my usual routine."

Garcia wanted to scream at JJ for being an idiot. Tell her that the only reason Emily said to go after Will was because JJ was giving her mixed signals and the brunette only thought that JJ wanted Will and she only wanted JJ to be happy even though she knew it would kill her. But alas, she stayed quiet and let her friend continue.

"Then two weeks later I found out I was pregnant with Henry and I knew I ruined my chances with Emily. I was so terrified to tell Will but when he said he would do anything to help me, I fell into my old feelings for him. Then when the team found out and Emily was so happy I knew there was no going back. And Will gave up his badge for me I was made up my mind. Then, Em got beat up by Cyrus and my heart broke. I was so worried and I was ready to march in there and put a bullet in his head. After she got out she ran to Reid and all I wanted to do was be the one she ran to, but I couldn't blame her, given what happened. Not too long after that, Henry was born and I left on maternity leave and I rarely got to see her. It would have drove me insane if I didn't have my hands full with a new born. Once I came back, she was just as excited to see me as any of you, but nothing more. When we got the case that involved her past, she totally shut down and didn't come to any of us for comfort and it bothered me that I wasn't there with her to help her through it. Then the feelings for her grew and the feelings for Will slowly deflated, but I couldn't do anything because of Henry, and Will loved me. But now I'm starting to question everything-"

JJ finally broke from her rant and ramble when the door opened to reveal the main topic of her prolonged story. Emily stared down at the blond, not sure what she had interrupted and was confused as to what to say. She did just deck her fiancé and she wasn't sure that she was ready to talk to her yet. Garcia sat staring back and forth between the two whose gazes never faltered from each other.

The silence was broken when Garcia stood up, "I'm just going to leave you two to talk." both women's eyes finally broke contact and they looked at Garcia. She leaned over to grab her laptop that rested behind JJ's head and then left the room.

Emily looked back down to the red eyed woman, "How are you feeling Jay?" she said awkwardly while sitting down on the other side of the room, ignoring Garcia's now empty chair. JJ blinked and shook her head violently staring down at the floor. "I'm sorry for punching Will." Emily tried again. Just then JJ saw the bruise on Emily's hand.

"Is your hand okay?" She finally croaked out. Trying to avoid Will completely, she leaned over to take Emily's hand and look it over. In contrast to Garcia's rough grab, JJ was gentle. The shock of JJ's intimate touch left Emily unable to form words, so she just nodded her head, staring at JJ's perfect hands.

"You should see the other guy." Emily chuckled out and then mentally slapped herself. Of course, once she found her voice the first words to come out were a cheesy come back. "Sorry," she apologized lightly.

JJ looked up into Emily's deep brown eyes, "Did you mean it?" she asked wanting to know the truth to all of the drama.

"Which part?"

"About Will? Did he really flirt with someone else while Henry was…" she couldn't even finish the sentence. She didn't have anymore tears to spare.

"I wouldn't lie about that. And I'm really sorry." Emily said sincerely. JJ squeezed her eyes shut and leaned back into Emily. The brunette was caught slightly off guard at first, but soon lifted her arm to wrap it around JJ. JJ clung to Emily's waist and fitted her head between her shoulder and neck. "I'm so sorry, Jennifer." She wasn't sure if it was just because she was so exhausted or what, but for some reason it didn't bother JJ in slightest bit that Emily had used her first name.

Morgan could have sworn that he had interviewed at least fifty people already and he hadn't gotten anything of use. He was tired from the boring assignment, but too wound up from the severity of the situation they are all in. If he didn't find this messed up psycho he wouldn't be able to live with himself. Then Prentiss's words flashed in his head and he changed his attitude. If he didn't find this messed up psycho he was going to make Will pay. The only reason he wasn't over with the ex-detective, giving him a piece of his mind right now was because he was too focused on finding his favorite four year old. Sighing he moved on to the next possible witness.

Just a few feet from Derek Morgan was David Rossi. He too was about to explode from all the dead ends he has run into. So few people had seen their unsub, and those who did had nothing helpful to tell them about her. He thought back to Emily. He had immediately taken a liking to her. She was professional, and knew how to not let her feelings interfere with her job. That's why it came to a shock to him when he heard that she had punch JJ's fiancé. He knew about the hidden hatred she felt toward the southerner and it didn't take him long to find out why and for that reason, he knew she would never hurt JJ. So he quickly came to the conclusion that whatever Will did, the man deserved to have his face a little screwed up. _Eh, can't make him look any worse. _The older agent rudely thought and chuckled a little at his own lame joke.

Dr. Spencer Reid was good with his brains. Physically he wasn't the best, but when it came to his godson, he would walk through fire. He would even climb the rope in gym class a million times. Running through the every store in the mall was a work out and checking every nook and cranny of every store wore him down, but he had to keep on pushing, for JJ and Henry. Still, having such a vast mind, he could easily multi-task, so it wasn't hard for him to start, for the first time, profiling Emily. He usually respected his fellow co-workers and played the whole naïve little kid, but seeing Emily finally break caused him to rethink all her actions. He couldn't help but notice how although the dark haired woman was man's man, she was drawn closer to JJ and Garcia. Mostly JJ. And although she had many alpha traits to her, she never hesitated to give others credit. Her motherly instincts kicked in whenever there was a child involved in anything. But what she tried to hide was what was always the most interesting. She was in love with JJ.

With the other search party, Aaron Hotchner was checking every inch of every store on the second floor. He was stressed for not only JJ and Henry, but for Emily too. She rarely acted so irrationally, that was part of the reason he didn't take her off the case. If something happened that made Emily punch Will, he was sure the detective deserved it. Still, if the case hit too close to Emily, he couldn't allow her out on the field. He couldn't take the chance of her acting before thinking it through and breaking protocol. Strauss was already watching every little thing the team did and he couldn't risk a slip up. So, he kept her with JJ and Garcia. Safe from too much trouble.

Garcia walked out of the security room, leaving her two friends to work out their discomfort. She knew JJ had to admit her feelings soon and Emily had to be able to be honest with herself and JJ. She knew how it was going to go down too. Emily would show her concern for JJ and apologize for punching Will, even though she wasn't being sincere. JJ would break down, and Emily would comfort her and hopefully, they will get their asses in check and either tell each other how they feel, or at least learn to put this aside for now and find the witch that had Henry.

As Garcia walked over to a nearby table and set her laptop down, going through the list of people who have recently lost their child to the government, something caught her eye. Will was sitting a few tables away from her, talking to one of the police officers for what must have been the hundredth time. He was probably given the same old story and leaving out the fact that he was potentially flirting with another woman while Henry was taken.

She shook off the hatred that was starting to bubble up and turned her focus back on her cyber search. She first searched for single woman in DC who have recently lost a child to the government. Thirty names popped up. She then narrowed it down to losing the child do to mental problems. Twenty-three names. Blond hair, blue eyes. Ten names. Well at least it was easier to look for ten people than a third of the mall. She then proceeded to do background checks on each of the women.

Sarah Bradley, 22. Diagnosed with schizophrenia. Has been hospitalized for the past year. No.

Rachael Carter, 37. Diagnosed with extreme case of bi-polar disease. Recently released from Rehab. Is now in Spain. No.

Barbra Lilan, 28. In a coma for the past 3 months. No

The list continued. None of the women fit. They all have either left the state or have been hospitalized during this time. None of their flight travels had indicated that they have return to the DC area. She quickly called Hotch to inform him that she had hit a dead end on who their mystery woman could be.

"Hotchner." Hotch answered his phone sternly. He was getting frustrated with the lack of evidence and leads to the whereabouts of Henry.

"Hey, boss man." Garcia replied quickly, regretting that she wasn't giving him any good news. "I searched for blond women who have recently lost their child to the government in the DC area and got ten hits." Hotch stood attentive hoping that this would lead him somewhere. "Unfortunately, all of their alibis check out. Most of them are hospitalized, the rest have left either the state or country and haven't returned."

Hotch let out a tensed breath. "Garcia there has to be someone!" he cried, a little more harshly than he had intended.

"I'm sorry." Garcia whimpered, a little frightened by the unit chief's voice.

"Search for women who've lost their sons due to death." He said, slightly more calm.

Garcia's fingers flew across her computer and with in seconds she found 3 people that could possibly fit the profile. "Three people." she informed.

"Due backgrounds on all of them, and then get back to me." Without another word, he flipped his phone shut and let a frantic technician do her magic.

Emily sat holding JJ for what seemed like hours, but was realistically only around ten minutes, but still, that was ten minutes they could have been looking for Henry. She needed to stop letting her emotions toward JJ get in the way of her job. But her mind kept teasing her. _What emotions? _Well, of course they had to be friendly… that was it, nothing more. There were rules of no dating co-workers. There were laws of no cheating on husbands. And there were morals of no falling for a straight woman. Yet here she was, holding the soon to be married (to a man) Jennifer Jareau, her co-worker.

JJ was wrapped up (both literally and figuratively) in the feel of Emily's arms. She could smell the sweet perfume on the older agent. It wasn't over bearing, but a nice subtle hint that mixed so well with her natural scent. She started to wonder why when everyone else said her first name, she was willing to rip 'em a new one, but when Emily said it, she didn't even react. It had been so long since someone had said her name, that it almost sounded foreign. But that wasn't what stopped her. It was the way the brunette had said it. She used so much power behind it, and with such a soft voice. Emily meant every word she said, and that's what made it sound so right.

JJ had mentally slapped herself over and over again. She shouldn't be think about this while her son was still out there. Softly she retracted herself from Emily's warm embrace. "We should be looking for Henry." she let out quietly. Prentiss nodded, but still looked down with concerned eyes.

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked gently.

JJ shook her head. "Not until we find him." Emily smiled at her honesty. She was glad JJ wasn't denying anything. "Let's go get Garcia and find my baby boy." Emily nodded and stood up, offering JJ her hand. The blond gladly accepted it and was helped up with a light tug from Emily. Once they were standing, they didn't break contact until they reached for the door and stepped outside.

As they found the usually perky Goddess, she was throwing her pen down harshly at the table. "DAMN IT!" she yelled, making the two agents jump behind her.

"I'm guessing you haven't found anything," Emily stated, this time making Garcia jump. She turned and saw the two standing in close proximity and inwardly smiled, but then remembered what Emily had said.

"No, on the contrary. I now know everything about thirteen more people. Unfortunately, none of these people could possibly have kidnapped my dumpling." Neither woman had seen Garcia this angry, ever. The usually upbeat, optimist was literally shaking with rage.

"Well, we're here to help." JJ said, smiling up at Emily who returned her smile. In response Garcia let a smile spread across her lips too. On the worst day of her life, Emily still made JJ smile.

**To everyone who made it through this chapter, congrats and thanks. I will try and make the next chapter more interesting. Thank you and keep reviewing. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, you know i love the reviews. I love the support. So keep it up please and here is Chapter 4...**

Henry was fast asleep in the cramped closet. The confined space made it really warm and the little boy was starting to sweat. It was obvious that the poor boy was uncomfortable. But his dreams brought him to a peaceful place. He dreamt of mommy and daddy walking with him in the park. He dreamt of Aunt Penny and Uncle Derek buying him lots of presents on Christmas. He dreamt of Uncle Spence rattling off about trains. But the dream he remembered and noticed the most was the dream of Princess Emmy, saving him and then taking him out to ice cream and bought him a monkey. That last part was what convinced him that he was really dreaming, but he didn't want to wake up to reality, so he kept his eyes shut and dreamt.

Natasha Katchora sat behind the same wall she has been sitting behind for two and half hours now. She was starting to worry about her little boy. When she heard someone mention Sun and Hat in English, she quickly had discarded the item and hide it in a random trashcan. Worry was gripping her conscience. She hadn't meant to be so harsh with her son. She just didn't want anyone finding him and he was acting as though he didn't know her.

She was so deeply lost in her thoughts, that she didn't even notice the police officer walking towards her. He started to speak gibberish, which she quickly recognized as English. She tried desperately to hide her face with her hair and just ignore him. He continued to get her attention, so she risked it and let out in a heavy Russian accent. "No, English." Through her bangs, she saw that the officer had looked puzzled, then nodded his head and told her something really slowly. Like that helped. When he walked away, she started wondering what she was to do when he came back. Deciding she couldn't just leave her son alone, while she might be taken, she made a split second decision and took off toward the back of the mall.

The three BAU women were huddled around Garcia's laptop, JJ and Prentiss were trying to work out a profile for Garcia to type in, but she always came up with the same people, and the same people always had an alibi.

Emily let out a strong sigh of frustration. "We aren't getting anywhere looking for the unsub on file. Garcia, why don't you take JJ back to the security room and look at every angle you can get on every camera and see if you can find anything there."

"You coming with us, Princess?" Garcia asked, curious of why she only said Garcia and JJ.

"No, I'm going to go out and look for Henry. I need to be active." Emily said. "I can't just sit around, no offence Garcia."

"None taken," Garcia shrugged it off. She knew that the profilers hated sitting around, because it reminded them of paperwork and who likes paperwork? "But Hotch ordered you to stay with me." she pointed out, not wanting Emily to get into anymore trouble.

"You have JJ to help you and if I have to stay here one more minute I'm going to explode." Emily laughed off even though she was some what serious. Maybe she wouldn't explode literally, but she would probably burst and do something irrational. "Let me know if you find anything." she went to walk away.

"Emily!" JJ yelled out, finally speaking up. Emily turned around and was thrown backwards by JJ's hug. "Take care of yourself, I have a really bad feeling." she whispered in the taller woman's ear, worried about what might happen.

Emily hugged the blond back. "I will, and you too." she whispered back. They let go and took a step back. Emily tried to give a reassuring smile, but the worry in JJ's eyes made the smile rather weak. "Hey, nothing is going to happen." She said instead, emphasizing the word nothing.

JJ nodded and then turned back to Garcia and the two walked towards the security room, while Emily set off to find anyone on her team to help. As much as she loved JJ and Garcia, she really needed to be out and about. She needed more action and plus, there really was nothing she could do to help Garcia. As she spotted Morgan, she changed direction to head towards him. On the way over one of the Police detectives on the case had run up to them, before they could get a word out in greeting.

"Hey, I think we are going to need a translator for one of the witnesses." the detective said more towards Morgan.

"What language?" Emily asked. They might not need a translator if it was a language she knew and the chances that it wasn't were very slim.

"I think Russian." the detective said, slightly shrugging her off and looking at Morgan again. Both profilers worked out that the man was sexist, but had respect for authority so he would never directly undermine Prentiss, but was subtle doing so anyways.

"I'll handle him." Emily said. She knew Russian enough to understand it and speak it a little. It wasn't her most fluent language, but she was sure she could manage.

The detective looked her up and down, but didn't voice any of his skepticism. Morgan noticed and was starting to get irritated, but seeing Emily's calm, almost non responsive demeanor told him that it shouldn't be made a big problem at the moment. "She's down the corridor, near the bathrooms, just passed the Men's clothing store." The detective told Prentiss, pointing behind him. She nodded and started to head out that direction, glad to have something to do.

Garcia had pulled in another chair for JJ to sit on while looking at the footage. While JJ did stare at the screens, Penelope could tell that she wasn't really registering what was on them. They sat in silence, while Garcia worked out how to get any trace of the mystery witch, but ultimately did find much. She looked over at her friend and was dying to know what went on when she left the two alone. But now wasn't the time.

JJ was sitting on a hard plastic chair that was very uncomfortable and stared at the screens in front of her. But no matter how hard she tried, her mind was elsewhere. She kept thinking of Emily. Emily was so sweet and caring. She was a natural mom and a born leader. She knew when to be soft and when you need to get your ass in gear. She knew how to hold JJ so gently, and the soft kisses on her forehead when the brunette thought the blond was asleep, that one time. JJ thought of how she wished she could just kiss those lips with her own. She wanted to taste Emily Prentiss. In more ways than one.

_RIGHT THERE! Stop those thoughts JJ_. She told herself. _You have your son to think about and your not getting any closer to finding him if you keep up those fantasies_. The blond sighed and finally started to actually try to help Garcia.

Emily was walking towards her intended objective, preparing herself and reminding herself the Russian phrases that would be of use. When she turned the corner, where the detective had told her that the woman would be, she saw a blond streak running through the hall. Emily immediately knew that this had to be their unsub, or at least someone with useful information. She couldn't let this girl go and call the others. Plus she might be heading to Henry, so Emily made a last minute decision to run after this woman, but not to be seen.

Once she had gotten to a comfortable distance, she slowed down and stalked the woman carefully and quietly. They walked down a long hall, then turned a sharp corner toward the back of the mall. Emily saw the woman walk down a flight of stairs that headed to a storage unit. She quickly got out her cell and dialed Hotch.

"Hotchner." he answered, still annoyed.

"Storage unit number 5." Emily said, and hung up without another word. She slowly crept after the mysterious blond, anticipating what lies down the dark stairwell. She took a deep breath and stepped off the last step and looked around the corner into the storage unit.

"Prentiss, what are talking about?" Hotch said into the phone, but got no reply. He looked at the screen and saw that the call had ended. "Damn it, Prentiss." he hissed, then dialed another number. "Garcia, where is storage unit number 5?" Hotch said without waiting for her usual introduction.

"Uh, it's near the back of the mall, by the JC Penny." She replied, shocked at the urgency of her bosses demand. "Why? Is that where Henry is?" This caught JJ attention.

"I'm not sure, Prentiss just called and all she said was the unit number." Hotch replied, already heading towards the JC Penny. "I'll let you know."

"Okay, be careful." she whimpered out. And with that, Hotch hung up and took off faster, calling the rest of the team for back up. Back in the security room, JJ had grabbed her gun and badge. "What do you think your doing?" Garcia said, although she had an idea.

"Don't lecture me right now, Garcia." and in seconds, JJ was out the door. Leaving Garcia scared and worried for everyone.

Emily saw that the Russian's back was to her so she tip toed out more to get a better look. Once she saw the woman move some boxes out of the way to reveal a hidden door, she knew she had found Henry. She moved further out and slowly made her way into the room. She witnessed the woman open the door and she saw Henry waking from a slumber. When Henry had looked pass the woman and saw Prentiss, his smile grew.

Emily went to put her finger to her lips, but was too late. The woman turned around and spotted Prentiss. The FBI agent reached for her gun, but again was too late. The stranger reached for her coat pocket and revealed her own gun. It all happened in slow motion. Emily felt her fingers graze against her Glock, but the unsub was faster and whipped hers out and fired two shots. The next thing she knew, Emily was falling back from the impact on her chest. Everything was quiet, but then she heard Henry scream. There was a harsh voice that spoke in Russian, telling him to be quiet, and then another shot.

JJ was closest to the unit, so she wasn't surprised to find that no one was there yet. She rounded a corner and found the giant letters stating: UNIT 5. When she looked up to read the sign on the wall, she heard two gun shots. Immediately, she whipped out her own gun and ran down the steps. Once she hit the bottom, she saw through the archway, Emily lying on the ground, bleeding from the chest. Anger boiled inside her and she heard a little boy scream. She quickly recognized it as Henry.

"Henry!" She yelled to the boy, staying hidden behind the corner. He stopped, but tears still spilled over on his face. "It's Mama!" His eyes widened with hope. "I need you to cover your ears and close your eyes." The boy did as he was told, while the blond Russian had her gun trained on the opening.

JJ crouched low and bent around the corner and fired, without hesitation. The bullet from her gun traveled through the air at top speed and lodged itself right in between the Russian's eyes. She stood for one full second, then fell to her knees and then to the ground. Once JJ had confirmed the kill, she ran towards her son. He flinched at first, when he felt arms grabbed him, but opened his eyes to his real mom. He grabbed her with all his might and cried into her shoulder. His tears matched those of the woman's holding him.

At that moment, Hotch and the rest of the team had gotten down to the scene and took it all in. JJ was holding Henry across the room and the two looked as though dynamite couldn't separate them. Just three feet away from them was a blond woman, lying face down on the ground in a puddle of blood. Then their gazes hit what was right in front of them. Emily was lying on her back, clutching her chest with her eyes squeezed shut. Rossi was the first to step up.

"Officer down!" He yelled into the radio. "Send emergency care to storage unit 5." he rushed over to Emily and dropped to his knees. "Stay with me Em." he said as he applied pressure to the wound. "Emily, come on, open your eyes." he begged. Just then her eyes barely parted. "That's good." he smiled in relief keeping the pressure on her chest.

"He… Henry?" she gasped out.

"Shh, Sh. He's fine. JJ is with him right now. I need you to stay with me." Right then, the hard rock, David Rossi, finally shed a tear. Emily had become one of his close friends, almost like a protégé. She gave a small nod, but was slowly slipping away.

At that moment, Henry pulled away from his mom and ran over towards Rossi and Prentiss. JJ was shocked at this then remembered about Emily lying in blood and followed after her son. Henry had dropped to his knees like Rossi had done and looked at her pale face. He reached a hand out to touch her cheek, and noticed how cold it was.

"Thank you, Princess Emmy." he said. JJ had stopped behind him and watched this interaction. Upon hearing Henry's voice, Emily had opened her eyes once again and mustered up enough energy to crack a smile. Then quickly squeezed her eyes at another wave of pain. JJ took position like the other two and grabbed Emily's bloody hand.

The paramedics had rushed in and pushed the three aside so they could work on Emily. JJ was reluctant to let of her hand, but Hotch's light, but firm grip told her to let the doctors do their work. She walked over to her son and lifted him onto her hip and watched as the three men inspected Emily's wounds and lifted her onto the stretcher. As they were lifting the stretcher, she ran over to Emily. "Em, you have to fight, because I got something very important to tell you. But you have to fight to find out." JJ said, in hopes of raising the chances that Emily would make it through surgery. With that said, the paramedics took her up to the awaiting ambulance and drove off. Leaving the six team members staring off at the retreating vehicle. Finally they decided to get into the closest SUV and follow her to the hospital.

In the waiting room, JJ was holding a sleeping Henry on her lap, staring off into nothing, much like she had done when Garcia was shot. Her mind was on high and was turning through all the things she would do if Emily came through… _No, when Emily came through_. She tried to keep her hopes up, stay positive. She couldn't help but wish that Emily was here to hold her hand again. But right now she had to take solace in the little boy lying on her lap.

In the seat across from JJ was Rossi. He shared a similar posture as JJ did. He was staring off without emotion. But if you looked in his eyes deep enough, you would see that his heart was racing and he was beyond worried. He had seen a lot of lives lost in his job, but he wasn't sure how he would handle if he lost Emily. He would be too lost. Then he looked over towards the woman across from him. He sighed. How would she handle if Emily doesn't make it? How would Henry deal? He's too young to lose someone close to him. He was too young to witness first hand what they did in their jobs.

Next to Rossi was Reid. He found little comfort in his statistics and it was rare when he didn't have an answer to something. He started to think of his past with Emily. She was a smart profiler, one of the best he's seen. Because of that, there was a point in their friendship, that was a challenge. She was the one to notice when his drug use got too bad and it made him angry at the time. He started to wonder if he ever thanked her for showing concern, and if he ever apologized for being such a jerk. His brain was moving a mile a minute and it showed on his face. That was his way of dealing.

Hotch was sitting next to JJ. He had on his emotionless mask, but on the inside was reacting just like all the others. He was worried, terrified. He may have had a rough start with Emily, but she more than proved herself through out the years. He wasn't just worried about Emily, but about everyone else. They had all grown a personal relationship with the fierce brunette. He feared how the results to the surgery could effect his entire team.

Morgan was standing with Garcia at the end of the group. He held on tight to his baby girl, whispering reassuring words into her ear. But he still had his doubts. He didn't know how he would handle it if Emily didn't make it. She was like a sister to him. He felt like they could be twins. He always thought that the two were proof that you could be hot, bad ass AND be nerdy. At this thought a few more tears had stained his face.

In his arms, Garcia wasn't holding up much better. She was thinking of JJ and how she was so close to admitting to happiness. Garcia was a firm believer in the fact that everything happens for a reason, but she couldn't see anything good coming out of this.

Just then the doctor walked in. "Prentiss, Emily." he read off the chart. Everyone stood up and looked at him expectantly.

"Is she okay?" Rossi got out first, although everyone's eyes said the same thing. Everyone hoping for a good answer, but fearing that it wouldn't be.

The doctor looked up at each of them, "She's…"

**There you go, a cliff hanger. Thought i could use one. You know what i like to hear. Good or Bad? Oh, and FYI the next chapter might take longer to update because i got a lot of ideas for it, but please try not to get your hopes up too much, i hate to disappoint. Thanks again. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me so long to update. School starting and all. thanks for the reviews and everything. sorry for leaving you at a cliff hanger, but i kinda wanted to do at least on major cliff hanger. Well, here's the last chapter. Enjoy...**

Two Weeks Later:

She awoke to the annoying sound of her alarm clock. Her head was groggy and her whole body was sore. She didn't know when she fell asleep, but she knew she didn't want to wake up. Unfortunately, she had work today, her first day back since the shooting. She turned towards the clock beside her bed and it read 5:30am. She had to be at work in an hour. Reluctantly, she got up, took a quick shower, got dressed, did her make up and walked downstairs.

She made it to the kitchen and was engulfed by the smell coffee. Mm, how she loved the automatic setting. She walked over and poured herself a nice warm cup and sat down at the table. She looked over at the clock on the wall. She had half an hour to spare. Just as she was getting relaxed, the sound of the phone ringing broke through her peaceful barrier.

She sighed and set her coffee cup down and walked of to the irritating object. Rolling her eyes at the caller ID, she answered. "Hello."

"How are you doing this morning, Sugarplum?" the chirpy, yet soft voice of Penelope Garcia asked.

"Fine." she answered simply. Lately, she hasn't really been in the mood to talk to others.

Garcia knew this and decided to take another approach. "Are you excited about your first day back?" She asked hopefully.

"I guess." Another simple reply. But for Garcia's sake she decided to keep the conversation going. "Has anything changed much?"

"Everything changes when somebody isn't here." It sounded like the tech wanted to say something else, but instead they kept a empty silence.

"Well, how's Henry doing?" She knew Henry had stayed over at Garcia's that night and she really hasn't seen him much the last couple weeks. She just didn't want him to see her like this. Weak.

"He's doing well." the perky tech said, nodding even though she couldn't see it through the phone. "He's sleeping right now, but he misses you."

Once again everything got silent. There was nothing she had to say to that. She looked over at the clock. If she left right now, she would probably have time to stop by and say hi to _her_. "Listen, Garcia. I got to go. I'll see you at work."

"Okay." Garcia said sadly. "Tell her I say 'Hi' and that we all love her." She nodded, and hung up the phone. Sighing, she picked up her bag and locked the door. She jumped into her car and headed towards her destination.

Once she arrived, she immediately felt sad. But she had cried enough, and she made her way to the top of the hill. She took a seat on the grass beside her took a deep breath, calming herself. "Hey there, Em." the blond let out, holding her tears back. "I'm going to work today." She choked, but swallowed the lump in her throat and continued. "It's not going to be the same without you. Who's going to talk about geeky books with Morgan? And beat Reid in poker? Who's going to handle the kids on cases?" JJ let a tear fall down her cheek and sniffed. "We all miss you so much." She paused. "Did I ever tell you what I was going to say?" She paused as if waiting for a reply. "I'm completely and madly in love with you, Emily Prentiss. God, how I wish I could kiss you right now."

JJ broke down then, and let all the tears fall. She leaned her head on the tomb stone that read: _Emily Prentiss Beloved Daughter and Friend. _And at the bottom: _"A poems begins in delight and ends in wisdom." - Robert Frost. _JJ couldn't help but ask them to put that on her tomb stone. Emily was the poem she started delightful and ended with wisdom. Thinking about that made her cry even harder, letting the tears run down the polished rock. When suddenly, she felt a hand squeeze hers.

JJ awoke to feeling her hand being squeezed. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and came in contact with the white sheets of the hospital bed. Her back was hunched over so her head could rest on the side of the bed. It was a very uncomfortable position, but she had barely gotten any sleep these past two weeks, so any rest was good rest. Her head was still reeling from that horrible dream she had, when she heard a raspy voice.

"You okay?" JJ shot up, cracking her back and making her sore muscles cry out in pain. But she didn't care, because she had just heard Emily speak!

"Oh, my God!" she shouted when she looked up and saw Emily's eyes cracked open. Her dry lips were turned up in a small smirk. "Em, your awake!" She cried out. All she wanted to do at that moment was kiss the older woman, but she knew she couldn't.

"I can see that." She said sarcastically. "Are you okay? You looked like you were having a bad dream." her voice then changed to concern.

"I was, b-but are you okay? How are you feeling? Do you need water? Anything?" JJ let out rapidly, still in shock.

Emily licked her lips and closed her eyes for a second, "I'm fine." She said. Typical Emily Prentiss. She gets shot twice in the chest and she says she's fine. "How long have I been out?"

"Two weeks." Emily swore under her breath, and that didn't get past JJ. "You had us all scared." She said finally calming down, she sat again in the seat beside Emily's bed.

Emily nodded and stared at the ceiling. She had a lot running through her mind. Two weeks she had missed. Two weeks of her life that she will never get back. Two weeks she hasn't… "Ew." she accidentally said aloud.

JJ stared at her really confused. "What?" She wanted to help in someway and had no idea which part was bothering her friend the most.

"I haven't brushed my teeth in two weeks." Emily replied, running her tongue across her teeth, feeling the plaque. JJ chuckled. Leave it to Emily to crack a joke after such a crisis.

"Em, seriously, how are you feeling?" JJ asked concerned, taking the brunette's hand once again. She had missed the contact and was craving it again.

"I'm fine, JJ." and then a thought crossed her mind. "Where's Henry? Is he okay?" After she was shot, she had few memories. She had faded in and out of consciousness, but what she did remember was a third gun shot. She was really hoping that didn't hit Henry.

"He's fine. He staying with Garcia right now. He really thankful for you saving him, Princess Emmy." JJ let out a small smile, but it didn't reach the older agent. All she was focused on was that he was safe, but she couldn't take the credit for saving him.

"What happened to the woman?" Emily asked, now staring without a focus.

JJ paused for a second. Curious of Emily's actions. "I… I shot her. Hotch got your call and told Garcia and I sort of knew something was wrong so I came as back up. I was the first to arrive and I saw you lying on the ground, so I shot her point blank." JJ had faulted at the beginning, but once she started talking, she let the story out, sternly.

"So, I didn't save him." Emily said, sadly. "I walk in and I got shot. I was stupid agent. I couldn't even reach for my gun fast enough." She then let all emotion out of her voice.

But JJ wouldn't have it. "No, you found Henry and you reported it. You saved him." JJ reassured her.

"I should've waited for back up."

"Yes. By protocol, you should've. But what would have happened if you didn't?"

"Nothing." Emily replied quickly. "She thought he was her son. She would have just tried to sneak him out of the mall. She wouldn't harm him. God, I'm so stupid." She slipped her hand out of JJ's and ran both of her hands down her face.

"Stop that!" JJ practically yelled. Which shocked Emily. "Stop that, right now! Henry is safe because of you." Emily opened her mouth but JJ cut her off. "You might have made a mistake and it might have almost cost you your life, but god damn it! You are here now. You are going to learn from your mistake and I bet you anyone of us would have done the same thing. So stop with the self pity, you saved Henry whether you think so or not!" JJ then let out a huff and sat back down. She wasn't sure when she stood up, but she must have at some point in the ramble. Emily was too shocked to say anything. In all the years that she's known JJ, she can't remember a time when she had went off like that. JJ sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Emily finally found her voice. "I needed that." She swallowed and they both relaxed a little more. "So who was the unsub? I didn't recognize her from the files on Garcia's lap top."

JJ, thankful for the change of subject, replied, "Her name was Natasha Katchora. She was a Russian immigrant." she started.

"That's why she didn't show up on any of Garcia's searches." Emily stated more than asked.

"Yeah. Her son went missing the day they arrived here and she thought that the government had found him and taken him away. We couldn't find any record of mental insanity, but we all know it was there. Although she was running and hiding not only for Henry, but her husband is a suspected member of the Russian mob. We found the kid, but couldn't send him to his father since he was an immigrant and we have no clue where his father is, so we sent him back to Russia to live with one of his Aunts."

JJ finished, and Emily gave a small nod of understanding. But there was one more thing that she remembered that was bugging her in the back of her head. "One last question." She said to JJ.

"Anything." JJ replied, glad that she could help Emily in someway.

"I don't remember much that happened after I got hit, but I remember you said that you needed to tell me something." Emily looked over at JJ with questioning eyes. At this, JJ averted her gaze. She couldn't tell Emily it now. Not now that she knows.

"I…" she faltered. Thinking of a reasonable excuse. "I should go get the doctor." With that, JJ stood up and walked out of the room before Emily could get another word out. The brunette laid in the bed, confused about what just happened.

In less than two minutes, JJ returned with the doctor. "Welcome back to the real world, Agent Prentiss." Dr. Hinrichs said, walking in with and picking up Emily's chart. He was a short balding man with glass, nothing like the Hollywood style doctor. "I'm Dr. Hinrichs. How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I've been shot in the chest and asleep for two weeks." She replied sarcastically.

Dr. Hinrichs, laughed and nodded. "Understandable. Are you having any trouble breathing?" he asked, looking at the chart.

"Not really. Why? What happened?"

"You were shot twice in the chest. One of the bullets had nicked your lung and caused some damage. We had you on a ventilator for about a week until it was mostly healed." The doctor informed. "The second bullet had bounced around a lot and hit a major artery, but we were able to repair it just in time. Due to the blood loss and trauma, we kept you sedated for the first two days, after that, you had slipped into a coma and we were all patiently awaiting for you to wake up." He looked over at JJ. "Well, some of us were patient."

JJ smirked. She knew how she was. No sleep. No food. It took Garcia and Morgan to actually forcefully get her to get up and get changed. Then there was _him_. After he found out and the team found out about him, she couldn't stay there. She had to go get a drink. She spent two days at the same bar, downing beer after beer. Then she had to deal with Will and kick him out. After all the fighting and arguing, though, they finally settled on an agreement. Will was allowed to take Henry whenever JJ was away on a case. They would trade off holidays. It was an agreement that JJ was not particularly fond of, but she knew that Will had the right to see his son. The whole phase she went through away from Emily took about five days. She finally decided that she had enough and had to go see her coworker. Since then, she hasn't really left her side.

After checking on Emily's condition, Dr. Hinrichs turned back to Emily. "I want to keep you over night as a precaution and to monitor your progress. So, get some rest and hopefully you will be able to go back home by tomorrow."

"Thank you, doctor." JJ said and she nodded to him on his way out. Then she turned towards Emily. "Well, I know a lot of people who are dying to see you right now." Just then she heard the door open behind her and she turned around to see _him_.

"RYAN!" Emily let out, excited to see the man. He was tall and skinny, but still muscular. His had a short, almost messy hair style, the color of black. His eyes were the same shade of blue as JJ's, and carried the same dark bags under them as the blonde's. He was also Emily's boyfriend of six months.

"EMILY!" he shouted, surprised. "You're awake!" her ran over to her and kissed her right then. He couldn't help it. He had missed her so much. JJ watched this and felt her stomach turn. She couldn't look at it anymore, so she just turned and left. She had to get out of there. "I'm sp sorry, baby." Ryan said once they pulled apart. His hands were still on her cheeks, taking it all in.

Emily looked up at him, confused. "About what?" she asked, having no clue why he would be apologizing.

"I know you wanted to keep your professional and personal life separate, but I had to tell your team about us. They're as protective as you said they would be." He said, looking into her eyes. Neither of them had realized JJ had left. They were both to wrapped up in each other.

"Ha, yeah. Let me guess. They didn't let you anywhere near me unless you told them." She said smirking, knowing full well that since her team had never seen Ryan before, they were probably skeptical of him.

"Yeah, but once I told them about us and how you private you were, they believed me." Emily chuckled, believing his story. Then she leaned up and captured his lips again. Her hand went to the back of his head to hold him there and the other to caress his cheek.

"Prentiss!" the two broke apart and looked towards the door. Morgan was standing there with wide eyes. "You're awake." he breathed out in astonishment.

"Why does everyone tell me that like I don't already know?" Ryan and Morgan chuckled. Derek cautiously walked in. His steps started slow, but then escalated once he found the bed and he quickly, but gently, wrapped the brunette in his arms.

JJ had walked out of the room and went directly to the parking lot. She jumped in her car and made her way to Penelope and Kevin's apartment. Last year the two had moved in together and JJ thought if Kevin wasn't so nervous, he would purpose to her too. On the ride there she couldn't get the image of Emily and Ryan together. What made her think that Emily would like her? She really needed someone to talk to. As she pulled up to Garcia's apartment building, she wiped away the few tears that had escaped her eyes. She had never known when she had cried this much. Sucking it up she walked in to the building and up to Garcia's apartment. She knocked on the door and waited impatiently.

"JJ? What are you doing here?" Garcia asked as she opened the door. It would usually take dynamite and a crowbar to get the blonde away from Emily. But here she was standing right in front of her.

"Emily woke up." JJ said, but not with excitement. That wasn't what she had come to Garcia for.

"What?" Garcia screamed. Sounding as shocked and excited as everyone else when they had first found out. "But that isn't why you came over." she stated, seeing the less than excited look on her best friend's face. She moved aside and let JJ in. They walked towards the living room when Henry spotted them.

"Mommy!" he yelled and ran over to JJ, jumping in her arms. JJ bent down and swung Henry in the air, before placing him on her hip. "Is Princess Emmy awake?" he asked after giving his mom a peck.

"Yes she is." JJ said in a cheery voice for her son.

Henry gasped excitedly and a huge smile spread across his lips. "Can I go see her?" he asked, almost bouncing with anticipation.

JJ smiled back at her son. "Yes, but you have to get all your stuff together." Henry happily agreed and bounced out of JJ's arms. He ran for the guest room that he had been occupying as fast as his little legs could carry him. JJ chuckled then looked over at Garcia.

"It's good to see a smile back on your face." the technical analysis said with a grin of her own. She then led JJ over to the couch, remembering that she had come here for a reason. "What's up, Sugarplum?"

JJ let out a big sigh and covered her face with her hands. "I was so close to telling her, Garcia." she said, dragging her hands down her face.

"Telling her what?" Garcia knew exactly what JJ was talking about, but wanted to hear it from the blonde herself.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about." Unfortunately, JJ caught her innocent act. "But I can't tell her, now that I know about Ryan."

Garcia had met the guy and she wasn't dumb. She had seen the resemblance to JJ. His blue eyes were the exact same shade as JJ's and his lips weren't too far off from the blonde's either. Sure he was a handsome man, but God, he could be JJ's brother! "Hey, I know it hurts, but you got to be happy for her. I don't know what to say to make you feel better, but just try to be happy for her."

It was a rare day, when Garcia didn't have an answer to really help someone out. But she really didn't know what to do. She couldn't break Emily and Ryan up and she couldn't give JJ false hope. Before JJ could reply, Henry came running into the room. "I'm ready to go see Princess Emmy!" He said carrying his backpack.

JJ bent down to his level and looked him in the eyes. "Ok buddy. What do you say to Aunty Pen?"

Henry turned to Garcia and ran to give her a hug. "Thank you!"

"Anytime, Big Boy." Garcia said returning the hug. JJ stood up and said thanks and goodbye to Garcia and told her she should come see Emily soon. With that, the mother and son left to go see their Princess.

Back in Emily's room, Morgan had just left after talking to Emily and making sure she was okay. Once he was out of the room, Ryan turned to Emily. "So I have something to ask you and this isn't really how I wanted to, but almost losing made me realize I could never get the chance." he was rambling nervously.

Emily laughed at how cute he looked when he was nervous and reached out to grab his hand for reassurance. "What could you possibly have to ask that has got you all worked up?" she asked curiously.

He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and looked directly at Emily. "Here it goes." He then knelt down on his knew and looked up at the brunette. Shocked, Emily sat up, knowing what was coming. "I know it's early, and I know I could have chose a better time, but I couldn't wait." Taking yet another deep breath he reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box. "I've been carrying this around since the day you were shot. I was going to ask you that Friday, but… well. Emily Prentiss," He summoned up the courage. Emily sat, stock still. "will you marry me?"

Just outside the door, JJ had witnessed the scene. She was holding Henry's hand as she saw through the glass Ryan pulling out a marvelous engagement ring. She saw Emily's shocked expression, but also saw the slight excitement behind her eyes. Just then, JJ's heart ran away. Gone. Missing.

**The End.**

**I know bad ending. but i think i'm going to make a sequel later. For now thanks for reading and keeping up. Glad you liked my first story. although i have a feeling your going to hate me now. But like i said, i'm going to try and make a sequel later. Got to deal with school first. well please tell me what you think. Thanks :)  
**


End file.
